The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor package, a method of forming the semiconductor package, components of the semiconductor package, and to a method of forming the components of the semiconductor package.
As semiconductor products may have large capacity and be multi-functional and compact, a three-dimensional (3D) semiconductor package having a structure in which semiconductor chips are stacked are being widely used. However, as the thicknesses of semiconductor chips are decreased to minimize a semiconductor package, a semiconductor package forming process including backgrinding and semiconductor chip bonding may be difficult to perform.